


Torc of Flowers

by hiddeninflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddeninflame/pseuds/hiddeninflame
Summary: A small moment between a mother and her son.A short drabble based on a Tumblr RP prompt.





	Torc of Flowers

‘Oh my sweet boy! Look at that.’ Luna plucked the little bracelet Aedan offered up to her in his delicate hands and admired it with as much care and attention he’d given to making it. Slender tree shoots interwined together with beads meant for elves’ hair made the prefect little torc. 

‘It’s for you, Mamaí.’ He beamed up at her, his face smeared with dirt and wild copper curls a tangled mess of twigs. Luna couldn’t lament how he’d ruined her hard work braiding and beading his hair that morning when he looked so sweet. 

Slipping the torc onto her wrist, Luna made a show of admiring it before she knelt to Aedan’s eyelevel and pulled him into a hug. ‘It’s beautiful, a leanbh.’ 

When she drew back, she ran a thumb over the dirt on his freckled, round cheek to try give him a little clean. But he’d need a proper bath before his father got home. Spirits forbid he thought Aedan was doing something he didn’t approve of. 

‘And a gift from a wee fae creature needs a gift in return,’ she said in a soft, conspiratorial whisper. ‘Now, what do you think this wee fae would like?’ 

Aedan furrowed his brow in deep, solemn thought as he mulled over the question. ‘A cú?’ 

Luna’s smile only grew as she shook her head. ‘A dog’s too big for a fairy! I was thinking maybe some _magical_ bubbles in their bath. And maybe a wee honeyfinger or two after dinner.’

‘Yeah!’ 

She pressed a kiss to his forehead before she stood and took his hand. ‘Come on then, my wee fae.’ 


End file.
